The Adventures of Puar
Hello young readers. This fan-fic is about Puar and stuff. Future Buu!!! Agh. So on a submarine Future Puar and Future Oolong along with Master Roshi were playing cards when Puar lost. He got so mad he went Super Saiyan!!! Master Roshi laughed and challenged Puar. So Puar kicked Master Roshi in the bawls and threw him out the window. So Oolong was scared he called Trunks but he died because Babidi came back. It was Future Babidi!! So Puar came out, looking menacing. It seemed Recoome was back for some reason with a m on his head. He tried and used Eraser Gun on Puar but Puar caught it and mimicked it. "Puar Eraser Gun!!" he said then Recoome got hit and he died. Babidi was mad so he called Yakon but he was useless so he died. He also called Pui Pui but Puar kicked Pui Pui and he was sent flying to China. So then Babidi was laughing he had opened Majin Buus cacoon. Puar knew he would be no match so he went Super Saiyan 3. The fight!!! So Puar was ready to fight when Future Trunks came. "Go Puar, i've got thi WHAT THE HELL" He got absorbed.The new buu had a sword and that capsule corp jacket. "Puar Eraser Gun!" She opened her mouth and a huge purple beam came out. "Heh... BURNING ATTACK!!!" Buu put his hands infront of him and formed a huge ball thing. Then all the sudden Buuunks fell down. Behind him, Future Gohan. "I thought you died Gohan" said Puar. "lolz n00b i wuz sleeping" exclaimed Gohan with pride. Then Buu turned Gohan into chocolate and ate him. "nom nom nom nom." He said it tasted like chicken. So Buu kicked Puar in the stomach but it didin't do much. "I'M THE ULTIMATE GARY STU!!! YOU SHALL DIE BUU hey that rhymes" yelled Puar with anger and stuff llike that. So then he went Super Saiyan 4. The elbow of all pain in the universe combined with sheer epicness So Puar and Buu were clashing and stuff. So Buu said "NOW, DIE!" and he took out his sword and cut Puar into halves. But Puar was just too cool and reformed like Buu. Buu was all creeped out and stuff but he came back to reality and saw that he was in sushi. He reformed and kicked Puar's chin. Puar laughed. "Silly Buu!!" then he punched Buu's neck. It looked weird and all deformed. But he reformed. Puar was getting tired of this nonsense so he put 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.9.0% of his power on his elbow and all the coolness of the universe. Then the elbow fused with Vegeta and Garlic Jr to make the greatest elbow in all of history. Even surpassing John Adam's elbow! Then, Puar, with great speed moved the unstoppable elbow and lodged it in Buu's face. Buu's face then just dissapeared from existence because The Lord thought it was too graphic for life and it would open a time space portal which would suck all existence into it. But that didn't happen. But then Cui came and fused with Yamcha who somehow came back alive and make Cucha. END BUU SAGA 'Cucha the Saiyan.....thing' So after that Cucha was getting ready for a fight. This chapter is in bold because it is. 'And now it's not so Cucha fought Puar but Puar kicked Cucha's jaw he died but Oolong wished him back with Tien. Tien had a m on his eye so Puar punched Tien's face off and then Big Bang Attacked him to Jupiter. Then Cucha kicked Puar and Puar was injured but Tien was good again so Puar and Tien fused to make Tiar. Tiar used Tri- Eraser Gun and Cucha tried to block it but it was too hard so Cucha transformed into ULTRA CUCHA!!! Then Ultra Cucha went Super Saiyathing 2. The power was so great a mountain fell down it said oops. Then Frieza came and Cucha tried to kick him but Frieza blocked it. Then Frieza blasted Cucha's face. But Android 16 came and used his Peaceful Rainbow Bang! The blast hit Frieza's tail. "You cut off my tail you imbecile!" Then Frieza kneed Android 16 in the stomach and bit his head off. Then Frieza said with pride "Do not provoke me to bite you, you could no more evade my fangs then your own shadow." Then Cucha kicked Frieza in half. Tiar used Dodon Ray on Cucha and Cucha absorbed to to become a USS!!!! USS CUCHA?!?!?! The dust covered the red-stained ground as USS Cucha looked upon the figure that was Puar. Puar flipped off cucha, with all his might, for maybe the fabled middle finger of lost could beat Cucha. But it was no match, and the young cat-hyena hybrid stood his ground, preparing to fight what would be the greatest fight in the universe since Tien vs Yamcha. Instantly, Puar, with amazing speed, flew behind Cucha and landed a few kicks. But Cucha just laughed, turned around and FALCON PAWNCHED Puar. Puar, knowing he was no match for the goliath in his current form, mustered up the remaining energy, and made one last, true Kamehameha. Cucha watched the beam skid towards him, and an grin landed on Cucha's face. Cucha yelled out "SPECIAL BEAM MASENKO KAMEHAMEHA GALIC GUN TRI-BEAM CANNON HA!" Stretching out his hands, an huge blast formed, that would give a normal beeing an seizure. The blast glided out of Cucha's hands like a butterfly, and then collided with the oncoming Kamehameha. The battle, so intense, had blown half the solar system away. This, would be the final battle. This, would be Puar's last stand. The young cat-hyena hybrid, with all his might, turned into something amazing. His tail grew, his chest puffing up. He was a Golden Great Ape. Cucha could not handle the incredible saiyan might, and lost the battle, muttering the words; "I'M UNSTOPPABLE!! NOOOO! CANT BE HAPPENING! HOPE MY BODY CAN----." Alpha Shenron '﻿ Category:Humor Category:KorintheKat